super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chaos Enigma
Characters * Morpheons ** Grimhold: A cop task with taking down a cult ** Apostles of Change: A chaos worshiping cult *** Sparking: A newbie member of the cult ** Rebels: *** Phallanus Sol: Rebel leader, holder of the Matrix ** Upper Class: Despotic rulers of the Morpheons * Sol: The Titan Prince of Fire and Order who created the Morpheons * Z: Titan Prince of Death and Undeath and kith to Sol. * Akreious: Titan Prince of Chaos and Extropy and center of worship for the Apostles of Change. Part 1 Grimhold I hate change, I can't help it, it was how I was programmed. Those with free time like to talk about 'ghosts' and the 'great shutdown'. Me? Everyone has to go offline sometime, I'm more worried about it being later than now. I'm Grimhold, and I do not like change, and I've never been the religious type but...I have to ask, why did 'god' bring about this change. I can remember it, the day our 'creator' was put on trial for neglect of the species. Granted I didn't believe it, I thought it was all a joke or something. After all, how could our organic creator still be alive after all this time...but he wasn't organic, he was even robotic, I don't know what he was, but he stopped pretending to be like us, when some assassin tried to kill him, ticked him off to. Then he appeared with his friends, two giant monsters and declared the social order had to be up-heaved. For a guy who claims to be all about order, I find that hypocritical. Now I'm stuck with the other Guard Class trying to keep the planet from tearing itself apart. We now have that mad-femme Phallnus 'Sol' leading a rebellion. The glitch-head used to be Sol's defense agent during the trial, but somehow she got an upgrade and organized the rioters into the 'Rebellion' such slag. Now we have other glitch-heads singing praises to Sol and his buddies, monsters, who seemed rather bent on exterminating us for stepping on their toes... What has my world come to...? That was my question when I stopped in front of my station and transformed back into biped mode. I was guard class, I was built to police the streets and keep the order, well in truth we mainly enforced the rules of the Upper Class...but it was better than the chaos we have now. One can barely go a day now without hearing a bomb go off, seeing smoke in the distance, getting blown up themselves, or trampled by rioters. When I got in, it was as I expected, a whole bunch of lowlies being booked. The Lower Class, they were built to serve, to do as they were told, so the Upper Class said about the creator. Now that said creator said to the effect 'scrap that', this world has lost its order. I will admit, it wasn't the best 'order' but it was better than this chaos. The place was packed, it wasn't even individuals, whole gangs were being brought it in, for rioting, attacking Guards, trespassing on Upper Class property. At the word of the god of order, every rule seemed to no longer be valid. I would've sighed, but my commander, called me into his office. What happened next was... I was there in her office, sitting on the chair as she looked out the window, she wouldn't even look me in the optics. "You cannot be serious...!" I shouted "Keep the volume down..." she said coldly. "Why me...?" "A psych profile, declared that you were the one most likely to be approached..." "What...?" "You don't take the same enjoyment in your job as the others..." "You mean I'm not a brute..." "Have respect..." "For what, government sanctioned thuggery? I will not, but that does not make a traitor..." "No one said..." "Then look me in the optics and say it..." She kept staring out of the window at the decaying splendor of the city's towers. "Figures, did your psych profile tell you that I would be the last bot to agree to join one one those trash heaps...?" "Regardless..." she said forcefully "your orders stand, if you are to make contact with one of them, you are going undercover..." "You want me to join a cult..." "No, not just any..." she said finally looking at me "The Apostles of Change..." Part 2 Sparking I was excited, but I had to admit, I was terrified, these parts of Central City were not known for being safe, especially in these times. Yet, these were exciting times. Our creator and his kind had revealed themselves to us, many people wanted to know about them, meet them, understand them. Yet, as young as I was, I still understood that 'they' the ruling class, didn't want anything more to do with them. It's funny, their whole rhetoric was that Sol himself decided for them to be in charge, made them for that purpose. Now it seems that seem rhetoric has been turned on them. Besides the riots and the strikes, there were the rebels, actively fighting them. I was part of that group, they were far too...dangerous for me. I instead opted to learn about a more interesting individual. The Apostles of Change were those who came together to investigate the mysterious of Akreious, the lord of Change and Extropy. The God of Chaos. Yet he didn't seem like the dreadful sort, the one called Z on the other hand, the Death Lord... The ruling class had outlawed any and all worship of the three. Yet that did not, would not stop those interested. It simply meant we had to be careful. So we and the other groups gather out here in the rundown derelict parts of the city. It was where the rebels hid, I hear, which is why the Guards were hesitant to come out here.Category:Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:One Shots